I'm not a teacup
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: Duel Night- Vocals Mokuba, Lead guitar Yami, Secondary guitar Bakura, Bass Malik, Drums Ryou. These are their amusing tales of love and humor, bordom and lust. BakuraRyou SetoJou MokubaOtogi MarikuMalik and more as they mix and match
1. Default Chapter

Kari: Hello everybody say hello to the first part of the I'm not a fucking tea cup series we would like you to enjoy the hard work that went into this fic, and the lack of sleep laughs Please review and have fun

Disclaimer: no own

Warnings: swearing, sexual reference

Spoilers: as if

Pairing: Ryou/Bakura

It was late, around two in the morning; Bakura was still awake- he was almost always awake at this hour; it really wasn't that late anyways. Bakura knew he had to get up in the morning and go to class, but that was later and what could be put off would be put off. Bakura had been surfing the net for about twenty minutes now, not long before that he had been working on the music for a song that Mokuba- his band's vocalist- had written. Too much work would give anyone a headache so he was on break, extended break. He could almost see the disapproving look Yami – the band's other guitarist- would be giving him; it was almost as good as the real one would be.

Bakura found that on this night, when no one was on to chat with, there wasn't much to do. Currently he was working on the band's site, normally he would force the tedious work on Malik –the bassist- but he had not been able to track down the other youth for the past few days. No one had seen him anywhere. It wasn't odd for one or more of the band members to go 'missing' for a small while, any much more over a week and Mokuba or Ryou –the drummer- would start to worry.

Bakura was currently uploading something and it was taking forever, tapping his fingers had grown boring, not to mention painful, a while ago staring off into the corner had also lost it's interest- whatever interest it had in the first place-. Finding absolutely nothing better to do, Bakura opened another window and checked his e-mail it, was a truly sad day when THE Bakura Ferral got so bored he would resort to checking his e-mail. It wasn't that odd actually......... Spam, Spam, nothing much, a letter from Yugi –Who went to classes with him- at least it was something to keep him occupied, WAIT! There is one more, a single piece of mail from none other then Ryou, like an angel sent form above to save Bakura from his deathly boredom.

'Hey! Bakus! giggle it's been awhile since we got together for practice ne? I think we need it laughs just don't tell Mokie! He would get all-mad at me! Anyways yeah so I wanted to tell you that we are meeting at Malik's tomorrow at 5.

It's been along time since we went out together? Hasn't it? I miss you, giggles my house after practice? I'll show you a real good time laughs

Bai Bai! See you then

Ry'

Bakura smirked evilly, damn was he ever waiting for tomorrow it had been a unusually long time since he had touched Ryou. They had both been busy and the lack of sex in his life was going to kill him if he didn't fix it soon. It was a real good thing that he always had Ryou there for him. Ahh yes, sweet, soft, sexy Ryou, Bakura was almost licking his lips in anticipation, what twelve hours left to go? Fuck.

Well since there wasn't anything else he could do about it right now, well there was but Bakura didn't feel like getting the computer all messy. It was very hard to type when jerking off with one hand, Ryou had taught his that one day. Back on safer topics now, Yugi's e-mail. Bakura shook his head, he had met Yugi under unusual circumstances, they had had classes together before but never once had Bakura talked to him, until one day, all it took after all was a can of blue paint and a stool that hadn't been put away properly.

It was a chain letter, Bakura hated chain letters, they were so pointless just someone trying to get attention, or to affect other people. What freaks read them anyway? Bakura freaks, he clicked on the letter, curious to see what Yugi would send him. After getting past all the various e-mail forwarding he reached the message it self.

'Why Guys Like Girls' Well here we are at the first sentence and it doesn't work already, Bakura didn't like girls just .........girly guys. That had always been something that Seto had laughed at him for. Well maybe he could still look through it and trying and figure out why guys did like girls when they could have sexy little boys like Ry or Mokie, hell even Malik would be better then one of those girls in class, like Anzu or Mai.

'1. They always smell good even if it's only shampoo' Well true enough.........if you were talking about Ryou, he did always smell good, slightly like some flower, I was no florist and had no clue what flower it could possibly be but he knew it was a flower of some sort and that counted for something. And one of those times when I would grab Mokuba to tickle him or leaned on his head just to show how much taller I was then the short vocalist, Mokuba had always smelled good, not reeking of perfume or anything just a soft soapy smell that clung to silky locks.

'2. The way their heads always find the right spot on our shoulder' .........snuggling Ryou was good at snuggling he was soft, like a teddy bear. I had bothered to tell Ryou this once and got smacked for my troubles, since then I had kept my teddy bear related thoughts to myself. Or after an intense fuck the way Ryou would lay his head on my chest as we cooled down and caught our breath, it did fit nicely, sure there was hair everywhere but neither of us seemed to notice in our snuggle moments.

'3. How cute they look when they sleep' Well everyone looks cute when they sleep, well except for Yami maybe, he looked.........awake when he slept, he slept with his eyes partially open and he would mumble things sometimes. It was rather hilarious, but then again he also had his moments. This one time he fell asleep on the couch waiting for them to get there so that they could rehearse, even Mokie the king of cute had cooed over the sight. Ryou was particularly cute when he slept he would snuggle into the Bakura's warmth trying to get as close as possible, burrowing his head till all Bakura would be able to see was a ball of silvery hair. Like a kitten, I had once owned, it would burrow its face into my stomach when it slept- Ryou was disturbingly like that.

'4. The ease in which they fit into your arms' Ryou was shorter then me, not by much but enough to make us fit together like puzzle pieces, flat planes of our bodies pressed together. After even more mad fucking where we would cling together it was easier to tell, the way our bones seemed to interlock, our bodies curling around each other, it was sweet almost romantic and if Ryou hadn't just had an intense mind debilitating orgasm he might have noticed this and laughed but alas he was quite brainless after hours. Ryou wasn't the only one to fit into my arms, I had had Mokuba sitting on my lap an entire night once, the small vocalist seemed to fit there, I was able to see over his head when Mokuba leaned to the side a bit, would have been easier if Mokuba didn't have so much hair. Sure it wasn't the soul locking type of fitting together but it did show that Mokuba was .........travel sized.

'5. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world.' Mmmm, Ryou was a good kisser.

'6. How cute they are when they eat' I realized just then that I had never before paid all that much attention to how Ryou ate his food. Well let's see, he gets it in his mouth.........chews and shallows, cute I guess. I was much more interested in the other things that Ryou liked to do with his mouth. Malik on the other hand was cute to watch eat, it was also good for a few laughs. He would separate his food very carefully making sure it didn't touch or mix, he was very peculiar about this, when it did touch he would pout and separate it carefully again.

'7. The way they take hours to get dressed but in the end it's all worth it' Well Ryou did take the longest to get into his stage costume, Mokuba and Yami did give him a run for his money though. It comes with being a visual kei band I guess. Well now that we are here lets explain about my band, we are very careful about our clothes as we aim to dazzle the crowd not only with our music only but with our costumes as well. Ryou was known for exceptionally complex and careful hair styling. The hair alone took more time too do then most women spend in a bathroom all day. Ryou wasn't that big on makeup but when he was done he made a more convincing woman then most people in the crowd. Yami took hours on his hair as well and was well know for his elegant costumes, long skirts and all dark colors. Malik loved unusual colors and different patterns and shiny stuff. I was known as more of the masculine one, leather lots of shiny leather, warm sweltering sweaty leather. I really didn't like leather after the first ten minutes on stage under the hot lights. Mokuba was known for his ability to run around the stage in mini skirts and platform boots, that and enough make up that you couldn't see his natural skin underneath. That and his hair, he rarely did anything really special to it but managed to make it look like he was pulled into a closet on the way to the stage, it was a favored look. Well Ryou did look fucking sexy in his stage costume and I loved messing up the elaborate curls so yeah- it was totally worth it.

'8. The way they look good no matter what they wear' No, no, no; I didn't think I was the fashion police but seeing some of those outfits I wished I was. Women didn't look good in anything, take Anzu for example, it seemed that she picked out her clothing with a blind fold on, in what world did those colors match?! It just hurt my tired brain to think about it, red shorts and a black and gold top?!. Ryou on the other hand, knew what looked good on him and flaunted it, short skirts accenting long slim legs, tight pant to show off his sexy ass, dark colors that made his hair glow. Ryou was a style god, actually he had heard from Malik who had been in the group longer that it had been Yami who had taught him how to shop, and wear nice clothes, I could believe it Yami never wore something that didn't match and the more buckles the better- Baku like buckles.

'9. The way they fish for compliments even though you both know that you think she's the most beautiful thing on the planet.' No, Ryou didn't really do that, only sometimes when he designs a new costume, and then I always does tell him that he is the most beautiful. It's Mokie who fishes for compliments when everyone thinks he is the cutest, as much as Malik hates to admit it sometimes, but then again who can say no to Mokuba's large deep blue eyes? No one, not even Yami Mister I'm-cold-I'll-do-anything-to-get-my-band-ahea-OH-Mokuba-want-a-lollie?

'10. How cute they are when they argue' Actually I found most females arguing looked somewhat like wildcats about to bite your head off, I tend to steer clear of them. Ryou looked like a cat when he was mad, his eyes would narrow and he would make a growling noise in his throat. It was cute. But the most amusing thing to do was the watch Malik and Ryou argue, then the ensuing cat fight. There were few things betting in this world then watching your two sexy band mates rolling on the ground. Yami always stepped in to pry whoever happened to be on top at that moment off. Then he would make them talk it out while Mokuba and I went off to sulk. Arguing with Mokuba was different though, you just couldn't win, he must have got it from his brother, but the small vocalist could convince you the sky was neon yellow if he wanted to. I had always wanted to see what an argument between Mokuba and Yami would turn out like but Yami always gave in; he had a soft spot for the singer.

'11. The way they smile' Ryou has really white teeth at first it kind of disturbed me, but I'm used to it now, he brushes them religiously and as a result his teeth are really white. It makes his smile sparkle, and when they do become famous that's what Ryou is going to be most famous for, the world best smile. It makes my heart warm, it's like the sun rising over the ocean warming everything it touches.

'12. The way they kiss when you do something nice for them' That one applies to Ryou as well, when Ryou is pleased with me it's custom for his to drag my luck ass off to some conveniently placed corner and reward me for the next five minutes or so. Consequently I'm always very helpful when it comes to Ryou.

'13. The way they kiss when they say "I love you"' Yep fluffy admissions of love come in right after 'mad monkey love' one and before 'lets fuck like rabbits now?' which is number two.

'14. Actually.........just the way they kiss you' Yeah, Ryou is a good kisser, he has a small agile tongue and the things he can do with it are endless. I love Ryou's tongue I should start a club named that but if anyone else ever joined I'd have to kill them. Except Mokuba, I've kissed Mokuba before, at first it disturbed me, without his makeup he looks like a kid, it's creepy. But once you get passed that, his mouth is so small and warm, it's hard to compare to Ryou's. Well I know Ryou's kissed Mokuba as well, they are quite close friends; I wonder if I could talk Ryou into letting me watch.........

'15. The way they fall into your arms when they cry' Yeah I've only seen Ryou cry once and that's when Seto got really sick, I remember it well he was in the hospital. We all went to see him; Mokuba hadn't left the room since he got there. The moment he laid eyes on the older boy he collapsed in my chest crying I admit it scared me too; Seto was always a figure of strength and he always looked so damned cool. Here he was lying on a hospital bed looking pale and weak. His tears soaked my shirt and I remember how he clung to my chest as I watched Yami swoop Mokuba up in his arms and rock him gently, Malik stared at Seto his own dawn eyes wet with tears. Seto eventually got better and we were all ecstatic. Then the tears came again, we were throwing a welcome home party for Seto who just got out of the hospital, they wanted to keep Mokuba cause he hadn't eaten much while he was there with Seto, Ryou looked at me and smiled through his tears, he was crying cause he was so happy that everything was fine, Seto was fine Mokuba was fine and all the world was right. I like those tears better; they look good on him. When we kiss it tastes like salt.

'16. The way they hit you and expect it to hurt' I'll admit this is where it stops, Ryou had a good punch. Too bad he was far to scared of breaking his nails to use it so I guess it counts, Yami on the other had you never want to get hit in the face by. He had a killer hook and he's not scared of breaking a nail –he'll just go get them redone when's he finished- it leaves one hell of a bruise, stings to. Malik had the oddest tendency to slap instead of hit, it stings more then Yami's punch but without the bruise. Mokuba.........is non violent, he's never resorted to hitting as long as I have known him.

'17. The way they say I miss you' I like the way that Ryou says anything, his voice is so sexy, it's like a purr when he's talking to me and only me. I also love the way that when he's talking he slips up and you can hear his accent, he hates it but I personally love it. He would have made a nice vocalist, he's pretty enough to be our front man but he can't really sing at all. He is nowhere within the same league as Mokuba. Mokuba is a natural born singer, he puts all his energy into his singing and bounces around the stage, all the people there, they're glued to him, his voice it sings a song straight into their hearts past ears past everything else it's talent that Mokuba has, you just have to love his singing because of how much of him he puts in it. There is one other way I like Ryou's voice, he's bloody sexy when he's screaming in passion, but you all saw that coming didn't you?

'18. The way you miss them' I haven't had sex for a full week; I miss Ryou a lot right now. I talk to him on the phone or on line but I haven't talked to him for at least three days now, since Malik disappeared. Soon I'll see him again and my world will start spinning again, he's like an energy boost, without him I slowly start wearing down till I stop completely.

'19. The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore.........yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them .........it matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without making a sound. You know that your own life is inevitably consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, no paper would do justice. It's a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt.' Was there even a statement in there?

Bakura reread the last part again trying to figure out what its reason was, Bakura failed. He stretched over the back of his chair the snapping of joints briefly filled the room and Bakura moaned in pleasure.

Maybe it was late, maybe it was the fact that Bakura had been up since 6 that morning when a hyper active Mokuba had called him. Maybe it was an alien living in Bakura's brain but Bakura was starting to think Ryou was the perfect woman; he was everything a guy could want in a girl, not even stopping to wonder at the fact that Ryou wasn't a woman.

Bakura put his head down oh his desk to close his eyes, and promptly fell asleep.

Kari: That's all, leave all complaints and words of encouragement on the way out, thank you and have a nice day.


	2. He's a writer, he's a rock star

Kari: Okay then here is chapter two it's really long so be happy. Read. Review. Breath In. Breath Out.

Disclaimer: No own

Warnings: Lemon, Bad poetry (it sucks XD), some swearing

Spoilers: As if

Pairing: Otogi/Mokuba

Otogi sat in the little bar; it wasn't late, not overly so yet anyways. So far he was alone, that normally didn't last long; some pretty little thing would notice him and he would have company for the next night. Now all he had to do was wait as a general rule Otogi never picked anyone up, he waited for him or her to advance on him. Sipping his cold beer he watched the other people in the club, there weren't many pretty faces none that he would want. About half an hour past and Ryuuji found himself lost in his thoughts more then once, the alcohol wasn't enough to keep his mind here and now. In his head he was already going over what he would put as the next chapter in his book.

When he resorted to plotting the next step of book, going as far as to flush out some dialogue he knew it was roughly time to go home. It was a major blow to his ego that he would be going home alone. As consolation he thought, at least there was no one here worth going home with. No pretty little boy or girl to play with until the sun raised glowing into the sky.

"Hey Mokie, you guys playing at seventh heaven on Friday?" The barkeep asked,

"Yeah, you coming?" The voice was soft not high not low it was very different.

"Wouldn't miss it" Mildly curios Ryuuji turned his emerald green eyes on the figure that sat beside him. Amazing how he had never noticed the person sitting there, maybe he was a little drunker then he would care to believe. Beside him sat a young boy, couldn't be over 16 if not younger. His feet didn't touch the footrest for his bar stool. Yet, there was something about him, something that Otogi saw, and that Otogi liked- a lot. EEK! Dirty pedophile thoughts. Otogi grinned, hell yeah he was more then a little tipsy.

So here he was all alone not looking forward to going home alone and sitting beside him was a pretty little boy the only problem being the little part. Otogi bit his lip, since he was twenty-five and this boy was about sixteen that would be an almost ten year difference. Sure Otogi liked pretty people but there was taking it to far. Damn that little thing for being so sexy, all wrapped in leather and cotton, so sexy, so yummy. And watching him, Otogi noticed large blue eyes watching him, framed by long black lashes, masked in light eyeliner. And then Mokuba winked and took a long sip of the drink in front of him. Tsk tsk giving drinks to minors this place could get in trouble for that.

"You want another?" It was only then that Otogi realized that his drink was empty and that the barkeep was watching him. Apparently he had been standing there trying to get Otogi's attention for a while now. The young pretty boy laughed into his own drink.

"Yeah sure" Otogi grinned devilishly at the barkeep, and then looked pointedly at Mokuba showing where his attention was centered. He laughed at Otogi and slid his now full glass back to him. "Here give him this" Otogi grabbed a pen out of his pocket and wrote on a napkin

'Hello'

He smiled at the bar tender, playfulness shining in his eyes. Hopefully this pretty little boy would play along with his game- he did always like someone with a sense of humor. He slid the pen and the napkin back to the bar tender, he laughed and moved the napkin the foot and a half that separated the two boys. Otogi casually sipped his newly topped drink and watched out of the corner of his eye as the raven haired beauty smiled and took the pen jotting a quick response. Then the boy gave the napkin back to bartend and the pen.

'Hello there' it was a simple response but at least it wasn't get the fuck away from me- that was a good beginning.

'What's your name?' Again the bar tender with an amused smile on his face passed the note from one person to the other.

'I'm Mokuba and I'm the lead singer in a band

Who are you?' The bar tender took the napkin and the paper from one set of pale hands to another set of equally pale hands.

'Good, I'm Otogi Ryuuji and I'm a writer' Otogi passed the note himself this time, sliding it over to where its receiver was. The raven hair youth took the note form him and even went as far as to brush his fingers against the older mans. He quickly scribbled a note and slid it back.

'Face me' Otogi was briefly confused before he turned to face the mysterious boy. The very second he was facing to raven haired boy then a weight was launched at him and he almost fell over backwards, but he grabbed the table beside him even as he realized soft lips were pressed against his. Otogi allowed the kiss to be taken a step further as he briefly touched tongues with Mokuba. Then the weight was gone from his lap and Mokuba was sitting on his own bar stool again looking innocent as even, hair slightly ruffled and lips shining with both of their saliva.

"How old are you?" Otogi asked at long last after staring at the small boy sitting beside him.

"How old do I need to be?" Mokuba asked back, looking into Otogi's eyes his own with a hint of humor tainted with lust.

"Old enough to drink legally at least" Otogi said back eyeing the amber fluid in the cup near Mokuba's pale hand.

"Check" Mokuba retorted. Otogi raised a skeptical eyebrow, there was no way in hell this kid was older then nineteen. Mokuba laughed, the sound was almost musical in it's self he could believe that this person was a singer but not that he was older then nineteen. "I'm twenty" Mokuba said laughing.

Otogi was sure he had the most amusing expression right now, a cross between bewildered and shocked. Judging by the way Mokuba was laughing it was funny, but he must be used it, looking the way he does.

"Really?" Otogi had pulled his expression back under control, whatever happened to the Ryuuji Otogi who was cool and suave who seduced his lovers? He met a singer that was twenty and looked sixteen that's what happened. There was something about Mokuba that threw him off and made things so much more alive. The small youth was practically bursting with energy and that only added to his youthful appearance.

"Yep, I'm gonna be a big rock star so I have to be able to get very drunk so I can do weird things under the eyes of the press!" Mokuba said this all with a kind of longing in his voice that said that he WAS going to be famous someday.

"So you're the singer?"

"Yep"

"What kind of music to do sing"

"Visual rock"

"........."Otogi didn't like most visual rock bands he had herd, they all seemed to think that dressing up pretty and screaming into the mic without words made them a good band.

"So I told about me, say a little about yourself," Mokuba said looking into Otogi's pretty green eyes.

"Well I write..."

"What do you write?"

"Books" Otogi flashed a smirk at Mokuba's slightly annoyed slightly amused look.

"What kind of books"

"Everything from romance to horror" okay that was a little lie he HAD wrote stories in all the genres but those were short stories not full-length novels. One slender eyebrow raised in question,

"How old ARE you" Mokuba laughed a little as he said it, "old pervert picking up younger kids"

"Twenty five" Otogi huffed "and for your information you came on to me"

"Did not," Mokuba laughed good heartedly, "You were the one who came on to me"

"Who's keeping track?" Otogi said flippantly, his pale hand waving through the air in a sign of dismissal.

"To true" They lapsed into a momentary silence both of them planning the next step. You would have to be a moron to not

. see where this would lead in the end but it was up to Otogi to decide what rode they would take to get to that destination.

The silence went on neither one willing to be the person who initiated the next move, Mokuba and Otogi had both been quite bold so far. Suddenly Mokuba grinned,

"So what's your house look like?"

"Hmmm" Otogi smiled evilly he could defiantly see this time what Mokuba was saying. Sure he had broke his rule about not being the one to start it but now it seems to have evened out the score a little with Mokuba ending their little bar encounter. "Do you want to find out?"

"I would be delighted," Mokuba said hopping off the bar stool, Otogi smiled he was adorably short. Otogi slid easily off his own stool and looked down at the singer. Ryuuji note that the other boy's head was barely level with his shoulder.

"My humble house has waited a while for some as cute as you to grace it's walls again." Ryuuji bowed absurdly and held out his arm for the smaller boy to take.

"I'm betting so, have your bed sheets" Mokuba said dryly and took Ryuuji's arm and together the two made it out of the bar and to where Otogi's car was parked.

They had been driving for a while the scenery flew by at a fast rate; a car accident right now would be bad.........

"Hello?" Ryuuji was slightly shocked by Mokuba's voice in the still silence of the car. He turned to answer him but realized that he was not indeed talking to Ryuuji but talking in a small silver cell phone. "Yeah it's me Mokuba, I've got myself a ride I don't need you to come and get me see, ya" He hung up the phone presumably leaving a message. Otogi was starting to wonder how old he was again it was easy to lose yourself in the childish curves of his body.

"Your sure your 20 again?"

"Yep old enough to drink and smoke and drive, I hate doing the latter so I don't" Mokuba shrugged nonchalantly. Otogi shook his head causing is long hair to shift and tickle his cheek, soft hands moved it away, hands that were surprisingly not his own. He looked at Mokuba out of the corner of his eyes again, part of his attention glued to the darkened road being steady revealed by the headlights. Mokuba was smiling softly to himself, like there was a joke going on between him and the darkness that seeped in through the windows.

"A fine night at the circus

Here comes the clown failing for everyone to see

He does not laugh while everyone does

He does not smile under that painted mask" Otogi's attention was almost completely drawn from the road, Mokuba's voice transfixing him, allowing his interest to center around Mokuba and nothing else, other such non important things such as driving were all but forgotten.

"Clown Clown turn around

Clown Clown touch the ground

Clown Clown play dead

Eat out your heart

They'll only laugh

What can you do?

It's what you do" Mokuba continued to sing softly, he was well aware of the fact that he was not in a hall and was not performing, it was more like a memory run making sure he had the beat down. He did it often when he was waiting for something he would run over words to himself. "Eyes on the road" Mokuba broke the song off to warn Otogi.

Otogi winced and looked back at the road, it wasn't his fault! Mokuba was there all soft and sexy with a voice like a siren and he was supposed to be driving, life was so unfair.

"Clown, Clown everyone laughs

That's what you want, is it not?

You're the clown

The world is not laughing with you

They're laughing at you

Can't you see?

Biding your time

Payback is ripe, fresh for the picking

You're the clown

Painted a face that cannot frown

Soon the time is right

All you have to do is win

Clown Clown turn around

Clown Clown touch the ground

Clown Clown play dead

Eat out your heart

They'll only laugh

What can you do?

It's what you do

The blood blossoms red in your eyes

They're not laughing, they're not mocking

Dead, still, cold as stone

Blood spattered clown

No one is laughing at you now

Clown Clown turn around

Clown Clown touch the ground

Clown Clown play dead

Eat out your heart

They'll only laugh

What can you do?

It's what you do

Eat out your heart

They'll only laugh

What can you do?

It's what you do

In the end it's never the clown

Who is really the fool" when Mokuba was done they were almost at Ryuuji's house, he didn't like to go to local bars, it was something he just didn't agree with there was screwing someone then there was living near someone after screwing them. Not a good mix. Now back onto topic, the song; it was great- few things ever really impressed Ryuuji and Mokuba's signing was one of them- the lyrics were odd yet somehow familiar and he thought Mokuba's voice was fucking sexy like liquid velvet caressing his ear drums. Even without the accompanying music he could tell this was a great song- So much for his bad visual band assumption.

"Who writes your songs?" Otogi asked offhandedly pulling into the underground garage for his apartment building.

"Me mostly but the others help a lot and Yami even wrote a few" Ryuuji looked at the young boy, it seemed impossible something so unreal would come from his innocent angel's lips. Ryuuji only shook his head once more, the surprises never seemed to want to end.

"Do you write the music as well?"

"No" Mokuba got out of the car and headed towards the elevator, Otogi right beside him. "I have no talent for that, the others all do, I give whoever wants to at the time the lyrics and they put it to music, then I sing it" Otogi smiled, now he was having a hard time believing Mokuba was so young, his voice his lyrics all seemed like they should belong to someone older.

The rest of the way to Otogi's apartment wasn't that interesting, they made more small talk and smiled pleasantly at each other.

"Here we are" Ryuuji lead Mokuba into his obsessively clean house. Everything sparkled like Otogi had spent long hours polishing it to give it that unearthly gleam. In the living room the couch had all its cushions in perfect order, no hint of zipper anywhere, and the coffee table shined in all its, polished wood, glory. The kitchen was all stainless steel and black tiles it was a rather nice kitchen and Mokuba could tell that Ryuuji must have a fondness of cooking.

"It's nice" Mokuba said absently running his sky blue eyes over everything in his sight. While Otogi ran his own emerald eyes over all he could see of Mokuba.

"Would you like something to-"Otogi found that he could not talk as a mouth was firmly pressed to his and a tongue was currently teasing his lips. Mokuba seemed to have launched himself at Otogi while the other man had been in the middle of asking a question. Normally Otogi would have been miffed that someone had interrupted him but when presented with this as an alternative it didn't seem quite so rude.

He wrapped long slender arms around the boy that clung around his neck, Mokuba was on his tipy-toes, and as it was he was finding it hard to stay at Otogi's level. Using his arms around the taller man's neck, he pulled, Otogi more or less down to his level, his head was still tilted upwards and Otogi's downwards but now they met more or less in the middle.

Otogi smirked into the kiss allowing himself to pulled down by the smaller boy, he could compensate for everything that Mokuba wanted as long as he never stopped kissing him. Mokuba's mouth was perfect, small hot and moist; he never wanted it to end. Mokuba's petal soft lips were soft under his and the feeling was addictive, the taste was slightly a mix between the drink that Mokuba had had prior to their meeting and a taste of minty toothpaste. There was a an underlying taste to it all something was could not be gain by eating anything unless you ate Mokuba because that was his taste his unique flavor. It was sweet, very sweet like pure sugar was at the same time had a hint of spice something sharp and tangy.

Mokuba pulled away first, breathing a lot harder then when they began, he looked into Ryuuji's deep green eyes and gave a coy look.

"Will you take me now?"

"You know I might have to think about that one" Ryuuji smirked at the small angel in his arms.

"Don't be an ass" Mokuba answered

"I want your ass"

"Then hurry up and take me" Sky blue met emerald; they stared for a split second then broke out chuckling. Ryuuji was very pleased with his date for the night; most the people he ended up with had pretty faces but not much to back that up with. Mokuba was gorgeous, and witty- the perfect guy.

"Will do" Otogi tuned on Mokuba pressing him up against his closed bedroom door. Mokuba moaned as their bodies more or less aligned. Their lips met again and Mokuba's hand were clawing at Otogi's shirt this time trying to pry the material from the form of the one he wanted. Otogi's mouth assaulted the smaller mouth, smooth tongues caressing each other, saliva mixing and becoming one. Mokuba moaned deep in his throat considering his mouth was occupied. Otogi growled and pushed his and Mokuba's bodies closer together craning their necks at awkward angels, neither wanted to break off the kiss though.

Otogi's hand slipped past Mokuba to the door handle and released the lock almost spilling both of them on the bedroom floor, the door had opened suddenly pulling Mokuba back with it. Otogi's arm around his slim waist caught his fall, Mokuba looked up at him for a couple of moments dazed, lips still wet with mixed saliva.

"Bed?" Otogi asked laughingly

"Considering the door doesn't seem to be stable enough" Mokuba replied darting out of Otogi's arms and across the room. Otogi smiled and pulled his tight shirt over his head and threw it in the direction of his laundry hamper, next he undid his belt and unzipped his pants, all the while slowly making his way to the bed where Mokuba was standing wiggling his way out of his own clothing. Otogi kept his eyes trained on the small flashes of pale skin in the moonlight. Mokuba turned and raised an eyebrow at Otogi, flashing a grin Mokuba let his pants drop leaving him in his boxers, Otogi shrugged and stepped out of his own pants pooled around his feet.

It was a showdown, like in old western movies where the two shooters would stand in the blazing sun, silently counting, each waiting for the other to make the first move, eyes locked together, both ready to snap at the smallest movement. Except this was no life of death matter, neither Ryuuji nor Mokuba seemed to be breathing, there was no blazing sun only the silvery light of the moon shining in form Ryuuji's open window. It was Otogi who broke eyes contact first, he couldn't help it, he ran his eyes over Mokuba's exposed body pale slender limbs, milky white skin long dark hair tinted blue, like his eyes. Deep blue eyes staring out of a childish face, a face that was smirking at him; so he won this time there will be a next and Otogi would win that one- that he was sure of.

Mokuba was the first to move- yep one point for Otogi now- arms wrapping around Otogi's waist, hands hooking onto his boxers and pulling gently, question in clouded blue eyes. Otogi nodded, Surprisingly Mokuba dropped to his knees taking Otogi's last line of defense with him. Before he could quite process that Mokuba wasn't in front of his anymore he was engulfed in warmth, wet burning heat. He groaned, he could almost feel Mokuba smirking -damned him- Otogi threaded one hand in long silky locks and let his eyes close, losing himself in the sensation. Like a current sweeping him along Mokuba's mouth brought him closer and closer to completion, it was heaven in a single moment rushing up to meet him, then it was gone. Mokuba was standing in front of him now; he still needed to look down to see him but not as far.

"Bed. Now." Mokuba said urging Otogi towards the bed, Otogi was more then happy to go, he had a taste of pleasure there was no way he was to be satisfied with just that. Otogi fell on the soft bed, a tangle of pale limbs and black hair. His was slightly shorter then Mokuba's but only by and inch, his was wavy while Mokuba's was straight, his was tinted slightly green while Mokuba's blue.

Lips clashed and teeth pressed together bruising tender flesh between, it was a mad passion. Not love, more like two animals, not together for the need to reproduce but more of a competition. Otogi had them flipped so that he was straddling the much smaller form under him. He smiled down at Mokuba his hair flowing over his shoulders; Mokuba's was spread under his head going in every direction like the snakes on Medusa's head. It was quite the erotic scene, neither was overly muscled and they looked like two decadent angels bathed in the light of the moon. Otogi's hand reached under his pillow drawing out a small vial and a packet along with it, Mokuba gave him a smile, the expression changing his face a couple of years, Otogi could believe he WAS a dirty pedophile. Shaking his head of such thoughts he quickly smirked down at Mokuba scooting down the other's body so that he could sit between creamy legs.

"How do you want this?"

"Hard and fast" There again with the little kid face, this was going to drive Otogi crazy.

"That's not what I meant"

"Like this" Mokuba rolled over, wiggling his boxer clad ass at Otogi, Who laughing at it.

"Sounds good to me," hooking his fingers under the band and peeled the material away from smooth soft skin. Two perfect globes, white skin shining in the moonlight, Ryuuji's mouth was practically watering. "Looks damn good to me" He left the boxers around Mokuba's knees, Mokuba himself rested his weight on his elbows and arms bent out in front of him and, face buried in the bed. Otogi couldn't have kept his hands to himself if he tried the pale skin just looked so soft, as it was smooth under his fingertips.

With one hand he caressed the offered backside with the other, he gently slipped one slick finger into the small body. There was a bed muffled groan of approval, and a slight arching of slender back, the finger probed deeper joined by a second. Otogi could almost feel the small body encasing him and had to curb his sudden desire to just thrust roughly in right now, a third finger joined the two and Mokuba was moaning a writhing body twisting and aching at the slightest movement of the fingers deep inside him.

"Otogi! Now please" Mokuba moaned lifting His head up to make sure the words came through clearly.

"Yessir!" Otogi smiled and pulled the condom on and put a little more lubrication to make sure that the smaller youth would not be injured.

What's tight and hot and all around Otogi? Well Mokuba of course, it was heaven, pure bliss. Otogi was sliding in filling the boy under him with burning heat; Mokuba loved it, whimpering right on command, back arching.

They stopped for a second to get used to the feel of being intimately joined. Ryuuji was bent over Mokuba, arms around slim torso keeping them pressed together, Mokuba had his face buried in the bed again, shifting his hips ever so slightly tempting Otogi into movement.

"I've had enough of your games and I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk for a week" He pulled out, grabbing Mokuba by his hips and used his legs and his arms on the smaller boy's hips to bring their bodies back together in a rough thrust. Mokuba's lips parted in a ragged cry and he closed his eyes to the pleasure, Otogi groaned loudly, shuddering with pleasure. He drew out again and again pulled Mokuba's hips to meet his, skin slapped against skin, join by two cries.

And so it went much like this, fucking under the light of the moon, hips thrusting together sharply, wringing cries from open gasping mouths, sweat pouring from pours causing flexing muscles to glisten in the soft light pouring in through the window.

Mokuba screamed hoarsely, pure essence spraying onto the bed below him, he sobbed into his release, tensing then thrashing about. Otogi held him tight, loosening his death grip on Mokuba's hip bones and wrapping arms around his torso again his thrusts more shallow, he gasped and his orgasm hit with the force of a sledge hammer sending his careening around his mind, white spots dancing around his vision.

Otogi collapsed on top of Mokuba collapsing the smaller boy in turn, now a heap of limp hair and sweaty limbs. Mokuba was panting, a dazed yet satisfied smile playing across his slightly swollen lips.

"That was fun," Mokuba breathed, shifting so that his and Otogi's bodies were curled comfortably together. He rested his head on the pillows then made a face when his leg moved into the sticky spot. Otogi laughed and untangled himself from a pouting Mokuba, he made Mokuba scoot until he could pull the blanket off of the bed without taking the raven hair youth with it. He smiled and tossed a sheet over the ball of Mokuba on the bed and turned away form it.

"Sleep well,"

"Aren't you coming in?" Mokuba pulled down the sheet and looked cutely at Otogi, as tempting as it looked there was no way he was going to get to sleep now.

"Nope, I'll join you in a bit, just get comfortable" Otogi smiled again and picked up his boxers, slipping them on, the other boy, rather drained, fell into a light sleep.

Otogi crossed the hall opening a door that led to a small study where a desk and a computer sat, the computer hummed to life and he felt his creativity awakening with it. He had never stopped writing a story and had never given up on a project but now the ideas were flowing by so fast he could barely hold each one before it bled into the other and a full story was born. Now he wanted to write a story about a pretty rock star with an angel's face but a devil's mind, and the helpless author that has fallen for him.

Kari: Chapter two done! Coming up in the next chapter Yugi/Yami and the mystery of how this story got its name! Oh and the song that Mokuba sings was written by me so if you want to use it (whatever the fuck for?!) then go right ahead XD Leave you comments and encouragement on the way out thank you


End file.
